1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to a method and system to provide a blog service, and more particularly, to a method and system to create and provide a blog by using a mobile terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
These days, blogging has become wide-spread due to the continued development and evolution of the Internet. “Blog” is a term generated by assembling the words “web” and log,” and is a common type of personal media. Blogging, which involves users creating their own media free from any intervention or restriction, has been widely popular for those who wish to journalize or interchange their thoughts with friends or acquaintances, to increase name-recognition as an expert in a specific field, and/or to obtain information about companies or products.
In general, a blog service is provided by a commercial blog service provider that has a large storage capacity web-server. A user uses such a blog service through a personal computer (PC). Recently, due to the development of wireless communication technologies and personal mobile terminals, technology to provide a mobile blog is being researched and developed. The mobile blog is a blog service using a mobile terminal. In the mobile blog, each mobile device operates as a blog server and/or a blog client, instead of the conventional large storage capacity web-server.
However, such a mobile blog has various limitations due to its technical features, as compared to the conventional blog service using a wired network. For example, a still image captured by the mobile device has a data rate of 1 to 5 megabits per second (Mbps), while common mobile devices have a storage space of less than 1 gigabyte. Thus, there is a limitation to the amount of blog data that can be stored by each of the mobile devices. Also, a wireless personal area network (PAN), used for the mobile blog, can only support a transmission rate of a maximum of 100 Mbps. Thus, a real-time blog service is difficult to realize in the case where images greater than a few megabytes are used without alteration. In addition, since common mobile devices have a display area of 2 to 7 square inches, an image having a high resolution (e.g., a High-Definition) is unnecessary.